Snow Crossed
by Datsi
Summary: Disney and Dreamworks have always been at odds with each other. In this story all the characters from the two studios, and a couple more for good measure, attend Springtide University. Each have their own fraternity and the fraternities do NOT get along. Well the feuding fraternities keep Jack and Elsa apart or will they overcome their fears and stand alone.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Springtide University. Springtide looks like your ordinary college campus; dorms, quad, cafeteria, and library. But if this was your typical university, you wouldn't be reading a story about it. What make Springtide special are the people who attend. I'm pretty sure you have heard of one or two of them. Oh look there is Rapunzel, she's hard to see without her long golden hair; or how about over here is Merida, firing away on the archery field; and there goes Professor Belle Livre, probably heading to the library to get ready for her literature class.

Ah, here is Greek Row.

The first house we arrive at is Sigma Kappa Gamma. The Sigma House is a brilliant foray into modern house design. The front wall is nothing but glass, with the two front corners being round swimming pools enclosed in three stories of glass. At each of the upper floors above both pools is a diving board. The front door leads into a round glass foyer the height of the building. Spanning the foyer, at levels 2 and 3, are a series of catwalks leading to balconies on either side of the glass foyer. The students live on the upper floors; girls on the second floor and boys on the third. Tables and chairs are provided on the roof for those residents that would like to study in the open air, but want the security of the fraternity.

Across from Sigma is the house of Pi. The Pi Iota Chi House stands out from all the rest as it is painted several different bright colors. It is a victorian style home with its front porch painted pink, the bay window a lemon yellow, all the trim is a nice bright teal, and lets not forget the dormers which are a stunning shade of lime green.

Next on the row is the Delta Beta fraternity. This house is quite simply a mansion, with a colonial air to it. You can tell that in its heyday it was just magnificent, 2 stories of traditional wood siding stained a pretty blue. The top floor has a balcony all the way across the front and a patio on top of the east wing of the lower floor. The front porch is just begging for some nice outdoor seating areas. However, as the popularity of this fraternity has declined, so has the beauty of this house; the wood stain is fading to a gray, the paint on the railing is peeling, and no one in the house has the time to sit on the front porch.

The last house on the row was actually the first greek house on the row, Alpha Delta Sigma. Sitting on a hill overlooking all of Greek Row, this house is not really a house but more like a castle! Four stories made of cream stone work and a roof the color of terracotta. Turrets and dormers extend from several points on the roof line. The two story front porch wraps all the around the building, and is always decorated with bunting and lights. At night, all the residents' rooms are lit with a different color. The stone steps ascending the hill are made of the same stone as the castle itself. At the bottom of the stairs is a two-tier water fountain that is often colorfully lit. Although you can see tonight it is … spewing bubbles!?

And this, ladies and gents, is the start of our story.

On the wondrous campus of Spingtide University, where our story begins, a long-standing rivalry between two fraternities begins with a new tenacity. What has long been a war of pranks and seemingly lighthearted fun will soon turn into violent fights and attempts of sabotage.

People come flooding out of the Alpha House in multiple manners of dress; jeans and t-shirts, PJs, sundresses, even a girl in a bathing suit.

"What in the world?"

"Who did this?"

"Had to be those stupid Sigs!"

"Oh, We SOOO have to get them back for this!"

"Hey, here come some now!"

"Oy mates, looks like you have some trouble with your fountain. Looks like someone put dish soap in the water." Says a tall fellow with a thick aussie accent.

"I wonder who could have done that, you piece of poo. Do you know how much trouble it is going to be to clean this up!" Yells a boy with black hair, a white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Does it look like I care?" Replies the aussie with more than a note of disdain in his voice.

"Do you know who you are talking to, you son of…"

"Eric, come on hes not worth it! Just let it go, we will go to the Dean tomorrow." The girl in the swimsuit pleads.

"Go ahead Eric, listen to your girlfriend. You wouldn't want to get into trouble. Not that you could beat me…OOFFF"

Eric had gotten out of his girlfriends grip and punched the aussie in the stomach and that was all it took. The tension broke and both sides were swinging. Fists were flying, hair was pulled, and clothes got torn. Finally campus police showed up, someone had the foresight to call when the fight started.

"ALRIGHT, you lot break it up!" Bellowed the head of police, a man known only as, Sheriff. "Sarge, Mator break 'em up!"

With only a few other groups still fighting the Sheriff and his lackeys were able to restore the peace in short order.

"Now you lot listen. If I have to come back down here, or anywhere else for that matter, because the likes of you can't get along, I'm going to go to the Dean and see about disbanding ya'll's groups."

"BUT, sir we have been here forever and they started it. Look what they did to our fountain!"

"I DON'T CARE. I have up to here," he holds his hand above his head, "with ya'll's silly rivalry. Now you guys get on back inside your houses!"

Everyone heads back toward their respective houses, muttering and glancing back at where Sheriff stood staring at the Alpha fountain, which was still overflowing with soap bubbles.

"Eric, we are so going to one-up them on this. What can we do to get back at them?" asks Ariel, the girl in the swimsuit.

"Don't worry my little mermaid, I have an idea, but I need to work it out first."


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey everyone, thanks for the follows and review. This is my first story so I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**

**I don't own any of the characters they are all disney or dreamworks with a some more thrown in for good measure.**

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Elsa…turn off your alarm. You're going to wake the whole house up!"

I hurriedly hit the snooze button. The last thing I want to do is draw attention to myself. After quieting my clock, I check the time: 8:45. _Holy crap, I'm going to be late!_ The first class of the semester starts in 15 min, I CANNOT be late. I jump out of bed and make a beeline to the closet, leaving a trail of ice behind me. As I search for an outfit to wear I try to calm down, _Don't want to cause anyone to slip and fall. _I finally settle on a pair blue jeans, white tank top, and a light blue transparent over-shirt. After quickly braiding my long blond hair and grabbing my phone and backpack, which I thankfully packed the night before, I slip into a pair of flip flops and dart out the door.

The hallway seems rather busy. _Why are there so many people out. My roommate said I was going to wake the house. _Everyone seemed really worked up about something.

"Hey, Merida. What's going on? What are all these people doing out this early?"

"Gah Elsa, you can really be oblivious sometimes. Did you sleep through everything last night? What is going on is those Sigs pranked us again and we are working on a way to get them back. Oh and it's not that early, almost 9. You are not the only one who has an early class."

Merida turns and heads into her room. _Jeez, that was uncalled for. _ Remembering that I am late for class and don't have time to figure out why Merida snapped at me. She's one of the few friends that I have. I hurry down the hall, several sets of stairs, and out the front door. As I run past the fountain, I notice that it is stained blue and there are what looks like bubbles everywhere. _That must be what everyone is so upset._

I glance at my phone and only have 5 min to get half way across campus. _I'm so not going to make it to class on time. Professor Belle Livre does not like tardiness. I can only imagine what she will do to me when I arrive late. _I glance behind me. At least there is no snow or ice, I am finally learning some control. I no longer have to wear gloves, but when I stress out or am overly emotional, my powers sometimes get away from me. I round the last corner and Walters Hall comes into view. The brick building houses several classrooms, but the majority of it is reserved for the school library, which is why it is shaped like an open book. Professor Livre loves her books, so she holds all her classes in the attached classrooms. As I enter the building I slow down to a quick walk, once again trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible. The room I'm looking for is in the basement. I'm half way down the hall when someone rushes past me, forcing me into the wall. When I regain my feet, I see a tall boy with white hair rush into the same class I'm heading toward. G_reat, I'm not the only one who is running late._ I reach the door and finally get inside.

" …we will be…ahh another late arrival, please have a seat Miss Season. As I was saying, this semester we will be acting out several Shakespeare plays, starting with his most famous one, "Romeo and Juliet"."

I find a seat in the back of the room, _Wonderful, I hate reading plays. Hopefully I'll get a small part. _I am painfully shy in large groups. It might have something to do with once almost killing my sister, Anna, by not having control and sending her barreling into a brick wall at one of the events my parents used to host. She was 5 and doesn't remember, but she hit her head pretty hard. Ever since then, my parents stopped hosting events at our home and taught me not to draw attention to myself in fear of stressing out and causing another accident.

"Everyone knows how I feel about tardiness, so I believe I am going to assign Mr. Frost and Miss Season the roles of Romeo and Juliet. If you two will please come forward and pick up your copies of the play."

I bow my head and go to the front of the class, barely noticing anything around me. It is not until I get to the front of the room that I notice that the boy who pushed me into the wall in the hallway is who I am going to be reading with for the next several weeks. _This is just freakin' awesome. I'm reading what is widely considered the most romantic play ever with a jerk. _It is then that I notice something that has my blood heating, he is wearing a Sigma Kappa Gamma (ΣΚΓ)shirt. That fraternity is always causing trouble with my fraternity, Alpha Delta Sigma (AΔΣ), although sometime I think there is a love-hate relationship there. Both of the fraternities love to hate each other. They are the ones that everyone was up in arms about this morning. _This is not going to go over well when I get back to the house._

I hear Professor Livre say "You two can return to your seats while I assign the other parts."

As I return to my seat, I ponder how to get through what is sure to be an absolutely embarrassing situation. I glance over at my reading partner and he is glaring at me, like I did something wrong! When he realizes that I'm looking at him, he turns back to the the front of the class. Professor Livre has just finished assigning the other parts from Act 1.

"To familiarize yourselves with the way the play is written, a week from today we will be reading the lines in modern english. After that, each act will be themed a different way, some to be chosen by me and some to be chosen by the class. We will go over the acts in class, but I expect you to have your lines translated and mostly memorized by the time we read the whole thing together. Yes, this means the major players will most likely be spending some rehearsal time together outside of class."

The whole class moans. "Get used to it guys, you are in college," replies Livre. "Let me start by giving you some background. The Capulets and the Montagues have a fierce rivalry going on…"

_Now what does that remind me of, Sigma Kappa Gamma and Alpha Delta Sigma. _Our fraternities have been feuding for generations. The pranks played are sometimes things of legend, and I get to read with one of THEM. I try to forget about feuding fraternities and concentrate on feuding families. I jot down notes, all the while trying to ignore the feeling that I am being watched.

As class draws to a close, Livre gives us time to get with the other actors and set up practice times. I slowly pack up my books in hope that most of the decisions will already be made by the time I make my way over. I finish zipping my bag, stand up, and promptly bump into someone.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That's twice today I almost knocked you over. Sorry about earlier in the hall. I overslept and really didn't want to be late. Although look what it got me, reading Romeo with one of the prettiest girls in class."

_Did he just call me pretty?! _Maybe this boy is not that bad, or maybe he's setting me up.

"Um… Thanks and don't worry about it. I did the same thing and overslept." I glance up at his face and think _how can my fraternity fight with someone with such calming yet playful eyes_? Maybe I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, or a person by their shirt.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost and its a pleasure to meet you…"

"Elsa Season."

We shake hands and despite the warmth in the room his hand was rather cold. But thats OK,

" '_Cause the cold never bothered me anyway."_

_**Jack's POV**_

_Why am I up so early? It is 8 in the morning and I don't have class until 9, there is no reason I should be up._ I lay in bed for a several more minutes but it is no use. _I guess I should go on and get up, might even get some breakfast. _ I throw the blankets back and hop out of bed.

As I make my way to the bathroom attached to my room, I glance around the room. Two beds, two dressers, and two desks - just your typical college dorm room. I don't know why they have the other furniture in the room, no one wants to room with me. I tend to keep the room downright freezing. I love the cold. In fact, I can control frost and ice. When I'm not at Springtide, I often ride the wind. Only reason I don't here is that I don't want everyone to think that I'm a freak. Only my closest friends know what I can do, and even then they don't know about the wind thing.

I finish my shower and search the room for some clean clothes, _First day of classes and I already need to do laundry._ I find a pair brown pants and a blue shirt with my fraternity letters on the front. Finger combing my hair I find a pair of tennis shoes _Man, I hate wearing shoes!_

When I step out of my room I glance at my watch: 8:35. _Awesome, I still have time for food._ I head toward the stairs. I don't like taking the elevator, it alway makes me feel trapped. Upon reaching the main level I make my way toward the door.

"Yo, Jack! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Hey BunnyMan, you look like crap. What bus ran you over?"

Aster Bunnymund is a couple years ahead of me, around 6'3 with brown hair and slightly bucked teeth. The aussie was not someone you would want to mess with. Today his lip was split and his right eye was almost swollen shut.

"Oh this," he said waving his hand over his face. "I had a run in with that sailor boy over at the Alfs. That was a brilliant idea by the way, putting dish soap in the fountain. It bubbles everywhere."

"It is what I do, my man. Just call me the Guardian of Fun. Well, I'm going to go get some food before my first class." I turn back toward the door. I don't really have anything against the Alfs, I just like to have a good time, and that house is such an easy mark most of the time. Some of the brothers and sisters in my fraternity have a real hatred for that house. I just don't really see the point.

Aster catches up with me half way out the door.

"I need your help again. There is this girl over at the Alfs house. She doesn't talk to anyone, almost like she thinks she is better than everyone. The guys and I want to get her good, and we could really use your help."

"I'm always up for a good prank. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say we are going to use what you are good at and show her what cold really is!"

"I am so in. Tell me more of what you are thinking."

We walk toward one of the restaurants that serve breakfast, walking slowly and hashing out the plan for a very memorable prank. As I'm getting ready to order I check my phone, 9:00.

"Oh man, I'm late! Got to go buddy. Talk to you later."

I ran the rest of the way to the library. My class is in the basement, so when I hit the front doors, I don't even stop running. Most of the library is empty, no need to be there at 9 on the first day of classes. I run down the hall toward class and vaguely recognize that there is someone else in the hall. I notice long blonde hair and a blue shirt was I fly past.

As I enter the room I hope I didn't hurt that girl. Maybe I should go check on her.

"…plays this semester. Oh look everyone a late arrival. Take your seat Mr. Frost."

I find a seat on the far side of the room and try to catch my breath.

"As I was saying, I am Professor Belle Livre and we will be…ahh another late arrival, please have a seat Miss Season. As I was saying, this semester we will be acting out several Shakespeare plays starting with his most famous one "Romeo and Juliet"."

I turn around in my seat and there is the girl that I almost ran over in the hallway. She looks a little haggard. _I hope I didn't do that. _ She is probably one of the prettiest girls I have seen since starting school. _Now what did Professor Livre call her, Miss Seasons?_

"Everyone knows how I feel about tardiness, so I believe I am going to assign Mr. Frost and Miss Season the roles of Romeo and Juliet. If you two will please come forward and pick up your copies of the play."

I dutifully make my way to the front of the class, noting the snicker and look of relief on many of my classmates' faces. _I'm great reading the part of Romeo, as long as there is a pretty girl reading Juliet. I lucked out in that department. _I see Miss Seasons look at me, her crystal blue eyes sharpen and look like they turn to ice when she notices who is standing next to her. _Does she know that I'm the one who almost knocked her down?_

"You two can return to your seats while I assign the other parts."

Heading back to my seat I try to glance at the girl who will be my Juliet. Her head is bowed and her eyes down cast. I get to my seat, but can't seem to take my eyes off her; braided blonde hair hanging over the front of her shoulder, light blue overshirt that looks like sparkling snow, a pair of jeans that are just tight enough to hint at a great pair of legs, and blue eyes that are as clear as the sky after a winter storm. Those eyes find mine and I look away quickly. I can only imagine how she must feel. _I almost knocked her to the ground out in the hallway._

"To familiarize yourselves with the way the play is written, a week from today we will be reading the lines in modern english. After that, each act will be themed a different way, some to be chosen by me and some to be chosen by the class. We will go over the acts in class, but I expect you to have your lines translated and mostly memorized by the time we read the whole thing together. Yes, this means the major players will most likely be spending some rehearsal time together outside of class."

The whole class moans. "Get used to it guys, you are in college," replies Livre. "Let me start by giving you some background. The Capulets and the Montagues have a fierce rivalry going on…"

I listen to the Professor lector us about the basics of Shakespeare's play and some tips and trick on understanding the Old English, but I can't seem to focus my mind, and my eyes keep wandering over to "Juliet".

Professor Livre releases us several minutes before class end to let us confer with our reading partners about when to meet outside of class. I watch as everyone heads for the door. _Guess they are all going to make arrangements outside of class._ I start to head over to "Juliet" and reach her just as she is standing up from her desk. We bump into each other again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That's twice today I almost knocked you over. Sorry about earlier in the hall. I overslept and really didn't want to be late. Although look what it got me, reading Romeo with one of the prettiest girls in class."

_Thats a lie and you know it!_ I want her to think highly of me, and not that I was helping plan a prank on the Alfs. She looks shocked by something. _Surely she has been called pretty before._

"Um… Thanks and don't worry about it, I did the same thing and overslept."

She looks up at me and it is almost like she is searching for something in my eyes, _I hope she likes what she sees, because I like what I see. _I extend my hand,

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost and its a pleasure to meet you…"

"Elsa Season."

Her hand clasps mine and is pleasantly cool in the warmth of the room.

_This is going to be fun!_


End file.
